Living in the Way Household
by Sweet.Revenge31
Summary: Amanda Cody Sky is a friend of Gerard's, Lindsey's, and they're daughter Bandits. Shes got feelings for Gee and he knows it. Short story for one of my bestie's Amanda oh and beware there will be sex
1. Chapter 1

Amanda stood her back to the door washing the dishes. She was thinking of her favorite singer, Gerard Way. She was hoping, since he was to be home any minuet, that since she had put her hair up like Gerard's wife, Lindsey, that he would mistake her for the beautiful woman. Bandit , the Way's daughter, Ran around the kitchen like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Bandit if you don't stop running around like that I just may have to eat your tiny little ears!" she said in a baby voice. Bandit wasn't really into the whole talking thing yet. Bandit was the only child Amanda has ever loved. Soon enough the clock struck 10:00 pm and as always, the bright headlights of Gerard's car. Amanda hurried back to the dishes.

"I'm home." Gerard said in an unhappy voice, as usual. Gerard didn't have the best job in the world. He loves it, but it sure is a pain in his pretty little ass. Gerard was a graphic designer for clothes company's, such as Hot Topic, Pacsun, and Deb.

"Oh Lindsey your doing the dishes? I don't think id ever see the day you'd do that." he laughed kissing Amanda on the neck making her squeal like a child about to get ice cream.

"Gee you just…thank you." she sighed, a smile creeping along her pretty face.

"Amanda? I'm sorry I thought you were Lindsey!" he shrieked a bright red blush spreading across his god-like face.

"Oh that's quite alright, my good friend." her voice was low and comfortable. Gerard just starred at cause evidently, Bandit loves Amanda so it doesn't matter anyway. Gerard liked Amanda's livelyness. And he likes the way she looks at life. Gerard just loves his wife, although she has been being a bitch lately. He's just not the kind of person who would leave his wife for someone else, especially someone he and his wife are friends with. He couldn't believe he kissed her neck though.

"why didn't you say anything?" He shrieked. Amanda just shrugged.

"well I don't really mind. I liked it."

"your one strange kid you know that right?"

"that's why you love me though." Gerard shook his head at the smirking girl. Bandit jumped into her fathers arms, still not saying a word but smiling widely. Gerard squeezed the tiny child, throwing her up in the air, nearly having her touch the ceiling in the small home. Amanda watched them. Their happy faces making her stomach turn. She was jealous of Lindsey and Bandit. Jealous because they were able to hold the man, the man she most longed for. She wished that she could do the things that Lindsey can do with him. Kiss him, hug him, sleep with him. She was jealous. Yet to him she was only a family friend who helped around the house. She was also his art assistant. She knew that Gerard loved his wife though, so she didn't have a chance. She just hoped that somewhere in the mans heart he had some feeling for the girl.

"Mandy." Amanda quickly looked over to Bandit. Bandit never talked, if she did it was an honor to be in the child's presents.

"Bandit did you just talk?" Gerard asked, baffled.

"Mandy needs a hug from daddy too." she said poking the mans shoulder. Amanda just starred at the little girl as if that moment in life would never happen. Gerard looked at Amanda's expression, wondering why she looked so sad all of a sudden. He put Bandit down and wrapped his long arms around Amanda's figure. Stunned she jumped a little, blushed, then hugged him back.

"Yay! See Mandy I told you you would get your hug! Don't you like daddy's hugs? They're so warm!" Bandit hugged Gerard's leg like a teddy bear. Amanda looked at the man hugging her, love in her eyes, but reality hit her. Amanda was NOT Bandits mother, and she most certainty was NOT Gerard's wife.

"Gee you can let go of me now." She said looking at his confused face.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Gerard laughed at himself.

"you probably want to go give Bandit a bath Gerard. She hasn't had one in a few days. I don't think a smelly child running around the house will make Lindsey happy." Amanda laughed as she continued on with the dishes, scrubbing a dirty plate. Gerard laughed, walking up to the girl.

"Are you trying to get rid of me so you can gush? I bit your neck (on accident of coarse) and hugged you tonight. You are a cute girl Amanda." Gerard said kissing her cheek. Amanda's eyes opened wide, she turned to him and kissed his lips. What Gerard did next is what amazed Amanda. Gerard kissed her back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amanda was in heaven. She couldn't believe what was going on. She was kissing Gerard. The man she had been in love with since she had met him. Well saw him. You see Amanda had met Gerard when she was 19. She was walking downtown Chicago, she had just moved there. Putting fliers in coffee shoppes well really anywhere where she thought she would work well. She couldn't go and talk to any of the managers because all of the places she went into were filled with costumers of some sort. **

** Talking to herself (which she was famous for) and bumped into Gerard on accident. Throwing all of her paper in the air like an anime character, plane clumsy. He of coarse apologized, helped her up and helped her pick up her things. Gerard saw the flier and told her he was currently looking for a nanny and asked if she was good with 4 year old little girls. Amanda thinking in her mind that she was the luckiest girl in the world until he said nanny. He was probably married. She wasn't surprised, a hot looking nice guy like him, but she answered with a yes and followed him to a coffee shop that was surprisingly empty.**

…**...**

** Gerard wrapped his arms around Amanda's figure, pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, butterflies in her stomach. Intertwining each others tongues together, Amanda tangled her fingers in his greasy tangled hair getting a husky moan from the artist. Gerard put his hand up the back of the girls shirt and unhooked her bra with one hand, making Amanda shiver. Slowly her hands moved down his body down to his ass, and she squeezed it.**

** "Wow!" Gerard squealed jumping slightly. **

** "Daddy and Manda are kissing! Yay!" Gerard opened his eyes quickly and looked down at Bandit. **

** "Bandit honey please dont tell mommy you saw that okay?" Gerard asked the small happy girl. She just smiled.**

** "i wont daddy cause I know Mandy makes you happy" Gerard looked at the now flustered Amanda and smiled. **

** "Thank you honey. Now its time for bed, go get ready." Bandit nodded and ran to her room.**

** "Gerard you cant leave me like this..." Amanda whispered, Gerard smirked.**

** "Oh trust me Im not going to. Go to your room and I'll be in, in a few, I have to check on Lindsey and put Bandit to bed first." He winked at the tomato red girl and as she turned to walk to her room he pulled her by the arm and kissed her again, sweetly and pushed her back in the direction she was going in.**

** Amanda ran to her bedroom that was downstairs and striped her clothing except for her bra and panties. Pacing the room for 30 minutes, when her door opened.**

** "Amanda? Are you awake?" It was Gerard. **

** "yeah I'm up." she whispered happily. He walked in and stared at the girl before him. He walked up to her and grabbed her face violently and kissed her. His tongue in her mouth exploring it. Amanda moaned when he bit her bottom lip. He stopped kissing her and kissed her wrists getting another moan from the red girl. Pushing her down on her bed he unzipped his pants and pulled them off, along with his shirt. **

** Amanda watched him climb on top of her and she could feel the wetness in between her legs spread when Gerard grabbed her by the wrists and pinned her to the bed. He bent down and sucked on her neck biting and licking the sensitive skin leaving it bruised.**

** When Amanda moaned Gerard's name, Gerard could feel his dick get harder. He unhooked her bra and threw it somewhere in the dark room. Amanda pulled his boxers off and she gazed at his member, Gerard blushed.**

** "I'm sorry my body isn't the best." He blushed. **

** "Don't say that I love your body its perfect!" Gerard smiled and kissed her. He pulled her panties off, feeling the inside of her thighs, the wetness coating his fingers, he pushed two fingers inside of her, Amanda squealing as he pumped faster into her.**

** "Oh Gerard!" she moaned as he pumped his fingers into her. He pulled his fingers out of her and sucked on them, Amanda panting. **

"**Are you ready?" He asked, she nodded. The feeling of his member at her entrance it was so hot. He thrust into her hard and fast making her scream. This feeling was so foreign but she liked it. Her nails dug into his back as he picked up speed, his groaning showed that he was enjoying this too. **

**Gerard bent over and dug his sharp teeth into Amanda's neck breaking her skin, she moaned loudly, he thrusted harder into her. He could feel how deep he was inside of her, he started to thrust at different angles, trying to find her G-spot, when he found it he was happy with the results. Amanda screamed when he hit her in that special spot. Her body tensed up, Gerard came as she did, pulling out of her and falling next to her, both of their breathing was heavy. Gerard pulled Amanda on top of him and wrapped his arms around her.**

"**I love you Amanda" He whispered.**

"**I love you too." She sighed, as they both wondered off to sleep. **


End file.
